The present invention relates to a system for cooling static structures of gas turbine engines.
Known gas turbine engines have utilized superalloys, thermal barrier coatings (TBCs), and fluidic cooling schemes in order to provide engine structures that can operate efficiently at high temperatures and pressures while still maintaining a relatively long lifespan. However, it is desired to provide improved cooling capabilities for gas turbine engines, in order to better maintain engine components at temperatures below designated maximum operating temperature levels. Moreover, it is desired to reduce energy losses by permitting thrust recovery of thermal energy transferred away from a gas flowpath by a cooling system.